


Wasteland

by siizenn



Series: Serie : WASTELAND [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 20th Century, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, FrUK, M/M, Minor England/France (Hetalia), Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siizenn/pseuds/siizenn
Summary: [UA] Été 1953, Paris. Arthur, jeune entrepreneur anglais, s'aventure et flâne sans réel ambition dans les rues de Montmartre. Au coin d'une place, à l'ombre d'un arbre et sous les douces notes d'un accordéon, son regard croise celui de Francis. Entre peine et amour leur rencontre n'est en rien un hasard.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: Serie : WASTELAND [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079738
Kudos: 1





	1. Have We Met Before ?

**Genres :** Romance, Drama

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

_**WASTELAND** _

* * *

_\- CHAPITRE 1 -_

**Have We Met Before ?**

* * *

1953, Paris.

Le soleil brillait, la chaleur était presque insupportable et Arthur jura de n'avoir jamais vu un ciel aussi bleu.

Tout était si harmonieux. Le chant des oiseaux se mêlait parfaitement aux discussions des mesdames. À côté des commerces, les voitures avaient à peine de la place pour passer. Le jeune anglais entendit le marché aux puces plus loin et les enfants jouaient inconsciemment. En avançant dans les longues rues étroites, Arthur desserra plusieurs fois sa cravate. La chaleur n'était malheureusement pas la seule excuse de son épuisement. Le travail et toute la pression que lui mettait son frère le fatiguait jour après jour. Lui qui s'était promis de profiter le plus possible de son séjour en France, le voilà partit sur de mauvaises bases.

Plus il avança, plus il aperçut du monde. Il passa rapidement devant un commerce s'appelant " Au Singe qui rit ". Il y avait plusieurs cartes postales et de magnifiques dessins placardés sur le mur. Il y avait aussi des restaurants, puis des arbres, des ballons et même quelques moulins au loin. Son temps était compté, mais il ne put s'empêcher de traverser de plus en plus de rues. Cela lui vidait la tête et le reposait malgré tout. Arthur s'autorisa même un détour vers la Place de Tertre. On lui avait parlé de cet endroit comme le lieu de flânerie par excellence où se pressaient chaque jour des trentaines d'artistes. En premier, il aperçut des belles et grandes terrasses. Les demoiselles riaient et les jeunes serveurs sifflotaient. Puis ensuite, il vit ces peintres. Quelques-uns étaient regroupés au milieu, comme une tâche en centre d'un tableau. D'autre étaient éparpillés sur les routes, les trottoirs ou même au bord des maisons.

Arthur avança dans ce grand orchestre qui n'était guidé que par de simples coups de pinceaux. L'argent était à sa gauche, la nourriture à sa droite puis la peinture et les toiles tout autour de lui. Il inspecta chaque lieu et chaque espace. Ce petit monde vivait tout autour de lui mais Arthur n'était que simple spectateur.

Il y avait ces peintres dont le talent ne faisait aucun doute. Ils amadouaient les clients à coup de grand sourire et de longs monologues sur leur vision de la vie. Quelques-uns se faisaient arracher leurs pauvres bouts de papier pour 2 francs, tout au plus.

Puis, comme lui, il y en avait qui fixaient les alentours. Ils tachaient leurs cigarettes avec leurs mains toute sales et leurs ongles fins. Leurs longs cheveux blonds flottaient synchroniquement dans le vent et leur léger sourire ne les quittaient jamais. Les passants ne posèrent pas un seul regard sur leurs œuvres, mais ils restèrent tout de même optimistes et courtois.

Arthur s'avança doucement vers l'un d'entre eux. Des tableaux étaient positionnés tout autour de lui. Il y en avait au sol, sur les murs, et même suspendus.

Évidemment, des paysages y étaient peints. Ils étaient détaillés et le coup de pinceau était très fin et très minutieux. Mais plus loin, Arthur fut surpris d'apercevoir des corps de femmes ; fins, musclés ou voluptueux. Elles avaient toutes cette intensité dans le regard, cette force dans leurs postures et une certaine délicatesse enfouis sous leurs lèvres. Une jeune demoiselle aux courts cheveux blonds revenait souvent.

\- Vous venez pour un portrait ?

Arthur, qui était alors penché sur l'une des toiles, se retourna subitement. Il regarda ensuite devant lui et aperçut un jeune homme, cigarette à la main. Son air était accueillant et bien sympathique. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés vulgairement, ce qui lui donna un côté assez décontracté. Ses bretelles étaient desserrées et son pantalon à moitié remonté. Malgré ça, il gardait une certaine élégance et une facilité à mettre Arthur à l'aise.

\- Hum... Non, non. Sûrement pas.

Le jeune homme leva les sourcils en souriant. Sa cigarette prit rapidement de l'élan puis se retrouva au sol, écrasée sous ses chaussures.

\- Dommage.

L'anglais paraissait étrange à le fixer de cette manière. On avait presque l'impression qu'il le dévisageait.

Le jeune blond détourna le regard et s'installa à nouveau sur sa petite chaise en bois. Un grincement se fit soudainement entendre et elle se balança légèrement contre les pavés. Arthur avait l'impression qu'elle allait se briser à tout moment.

Il continua de fixer ses doigts plongés dans une peinture verte et ensuite caressèrent soigneusement une toile. Ils vaguèrent et circulèrent harmonieusement sur tout l'espace blanc. Arthur était presque hypnotisé par les mouvements et les différentes intensités de vert qui se dégageaient petit à petit. Les formes se dessinaient, les différents pinceaux laissaient leurs traces et les couleurs complétaient chacune l'autres. Ce jeune inconnu avait cette manière de captiver le paysage et d'ensuite le transmettre sur la toile très rapidement. On aurait presque dit une machine.

Arthur se dirigea derrière lui. Les toiles étaient plus grandes et imposantes. Il y avait même des énormes feuilles de dessins déjà vieillis par le temps. Il reconnut la Tour Eiffel, quelques rues piétonnes, encore cette femme et un peu plus loin, le Sacré Cœur. Tout était disposé minutieusement, comme si chaque emplacement de chaque toile étaient fait pour attirer l'œil du vendeur.

\- Vous venez pour acheter une toile alors ?

Arthur se retourna une nouvelle fois et planta ses yeux sur le dos tourné du peintre. En laissant les secondes s'écouler, il se demanda si la question lui était vraiment posée.

Il était vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, flâner dans les rues, inspecter les gens et leurs œuvres sans arrières pensées ou sans buts n'était pas son habitude. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour différent. Arthur voulait s'évader et ne plus penser à son travail ou à son frère trop oppressant.

Cet homme le prenait de court mais malgré ça il sut garder bonne conscience.

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

L'anglais n'était pas un homme très direct. Quelques fois, quand il n'était pas de mauvaise humeur, il préférait répondre subtilement, même si ses sous-entendus étaient tous des refus.

Une technique assez fourbe que lui avait appris un ami japonais de longue date.

\- Ça serait dommage de repartir d'ici sans un souvenir, vous ne pensez pas ?

Arthur s'approcha à nouveau, silencieusement. Même si le peintre semblait bavard, il ne voulait en aucun cas le déranger pendant son travail. Les courbes et les contrastes des couleurs étaient tellement beaux, il s'en voudrait si tout était gâché par sa faute.

\- Je ne pars pas maintenant de toute façon.

Cette réponse sonnait plutôt comme un murmure. Arthur la pensa pour lui-même, sans réellement se rendre compte qu'il parlait à voix haute.

Le peintre arrêta tout mouvement et retourna son visage vers l'anglais.

Arthur fut surpris pendant quelques secondes. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout interrompu et fut légèrement gêné d'être fixé comme s'il était le centre de l'attention. Pourtant, le regard du jeune homme n'avait rien d'agressif. Il était plutôt amusé et curieux. Ses longs cils blonds, pratiquement invisibles à cause des rayons du soleil, se reflétaient parfaitement entre le bleu légèrement foncé de ses pupilles. Les plis de son visage suivirent la petite courbe de son sourire et ses cheveux essayèrent maladroitement de se mêler à tout ça.

Des cheveux blonds au reflets bruns parfaitement lisses mais aussi ondulés.

Ce peintre était jeune et beau.

Comme un français.

\- Et d'où venez-vous ?

Arthur regarda au loin en croisant ses bras. Ce fut typiquement le genre de question qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Il réfléchit donc à une réponse patriotique qu'il pouvait magnifiquement rétorquer.

\- Américain ?

Il y avait cette foutue petite excitation dans la question. Ça avait le don d'irriter l'anglais. Arthur pouvait comprendre pourquoi les français, ou même les gens en général, pouvaient idolâtrer les américains, mais il refusa d'être mis dans le même sac.

Il était bien trop fier d'être anglais.

\- Non.

À vrai dire, Arthur ne venait pas exactement de Londres. Peut-être d'un peu plus loin. Mais il se doutait fortement qu'un simple petit français puisse connaître autre chose que la capitale comme villes anglaise.

\- Oh, je suis désolé. Pour moi, vous avez tous le même accent.

\- Pardon ?

En reprenant son activité, le peintre se mit à légèrement ricaner.

\- Je me trompe ?

Arthur lâcha un petit soufflement court et sonore. Il avait cette mauvaise habitude de s'énerver rapidement, il en était conscient, mais ces sujets-là faisaient partie de ceux qui l'irritaient le plus.

\- Évidemment que vous vous trompez.

Le peintre ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

Au début de son enfance, il était toujours resté loin de tout mouvement, dans son petit village. Le seul rapprochement qu'il pouvait faire avec la langue anglaise n'était donc que la guerre puis ensuite les américains.

Voir un étranger parler aussi bien sa langue avec un tel accent devait bien être un des deux.

Il laissa alors son pinceau plonger dans son verre d'eau et la peinture lentement sécher sur ses doigts. Les passants continuèrent sagement leur route alors que cet étranger s'éternisa encore devant ses œuvres. Pendant quelques instants, l'espoir que l'anglais lui achète un de ses dessins revint. Mais son air était indéchiffrable.

Son surnom lui allait si bien.

Le touriste.

Il n'était là que pour regarder et apprécier.

Francis laissa les secondes passer. La lumière du soleil vaguait entre les arbres, les pavés, sa toile et ses cheveux. Il laissa rapidement ses pensées divaguer. Il pensa aux couleurs qu'il allait pouvoir mettre, au son de l'accordéon qui devenait insupportable et à ce qu'il pouvait bien manger pour le souper du soir.

\- C'est combien pour celle-là ?

Le peintre leva lentement les yeux en s'essuyant le front avec sa manche. L'étranger se tenait à sa gauche, entrain de la pointer du doigt.

Son corps remplissait la toile et ses cheveux blonds venaient captivés les regards. Dans ses yeux se reflétait l'attente.

L'attente que quelqu'un vienne enfin l'enlever de son tyran.

\- ... Quatre francs.

L'anglais détourna le regard et planta à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme. Ses bras étaient toujours croisés et il semblait la détailler de toute part. Chaque détails, défauts et imperfection ne ratèrent jamais ses yeux verts.

Lui qui pensait qu'il n'était là que pour flâner, le voilà en train d'acheter une de ses toiles.

\- Vous allez vraiment la prendre ?

Arthur redonna son attention au blond. Il tapota légèrement du pied en regardant l'œuvre du coin de l'œil.

\- Je ne sais pas. Vous n'êtes pas un très bon vendeur.

Francis sourit en remontant à nouveau les manches de sa chemise.

\- Je vous avertis juste. Elle n'est pas du genre à sympathiser très rapidement.

L'anglais toucha les bordures de la toile pour voir son poids. Il inspecta les couleurs ternes et les courbes infinies. Le regard de la jeune femme semblait vide, presque éteint. Et pourtant derrière ces lèvres rouges se cachait un doux sourire timide et subtil. Il fallait être passionnément hypnotisé par son charme pour le remarquer. Ses petites taches de rousseurs au coin des joues venaient s'abriter sous les ombres des arbres. Plus les nuages passèrent et cachèrent le soleil et plus cette jeune demoiselle semblait mélancolique.

\- C'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez ?

Arthur avait dit ça subitement.

Pris de gêne, il se redressa et hésita à fixer le jeune peintre dans les yeux.

\- Désolé... Je ne voulais pas être -

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Francis se leva enfin de sa petite chaise grinçante. Ses pieds s'avancèrent grossièrement vers Arthur. Il regarda rapidement les alentours, il semblait jouer avec le temps. À moins d'un mètre de l'anglais, il s'arrêta net et fixa enfin son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux.

Arthur ravala sa salive en levant légèrement la tête.

\- Une amie d'enfance. N'est-elle pas magnifique ?

\- Ça serait vous lancer des fleurs.

Francis sourit de nouveau.

Il remarqua alors les traits marqués de l'anglais. Ses grands yeux verts, sa mâchoire carrée, ses fines lèvres et ses grands sourcils.

Son teint pâle venait légèrement se dorer sous les rayons du soleil. Il en valait de même pour son costume terne.

\- Essayez de ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle.

Francis se pencha et récupéra son œuvre. Ses pieds firent demi-tour et son dos occupa tout l'espace visuel de l'anglais.

Malgré ses airs et ses bonnes répliques, Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver quelque chose de dérangeant chez le jeune peintre.

Un rien, un tout.

Il avait cette petite chose qu'il agaçait et qu'il l'irritait. Mais par on ne sait quel miracle, Arthur lui acheta malgré tout une de ses peintures. Alors que rien ne lui obligeait bien sûr. Mais il fut tellement séduit et en même temps légèrement irrité par le personnage. Il le troublait mais ses œuvres le fascinaient

Francis finit d'emballer la toile et se rassit ensuite sur sa chaise.

Il tendit simplement la main et les pièces vinrent déferler contre sa paume.

\- Au plaisir d'avoir fait affaire avec vous, l'américain.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et Arthur arracha pratiquement la toile. Les mots lui manquèrent et il balbutia quelques secondes.

\- Plaisir non partagé.

Le soleil brillait toujours, la chaleur était autant insupportable et Arthur revoyait ce ciel toujours aussi bleu. Plus il s'éloigna, et plus ses petites angoisses revinrent : son travail, son frère, la chaleur et les brises inexistantes.

Le bruit des oiseaux, celui de l'accordéon et des passants disparurent au fil des minutes. Mais malgré le silence et le temps, l'anglais continua de marcher " bras dessus bras dessous " avec sa nouvelle amante.


	2. Sur La Place

_\- CHAPITRE 2 -_

**Sur La Place**

* * *

Il y avait des choses qui changeaient souvent à Montmartre. Comme les robes des mesdames, les cravates des messieurs, les notes de l'accordéon ou bien les commandes des clients.

Mais il y avait bien une chose qui ne parvenait pas à devenir différente depuis hier. C'était le temps.

Le soleil était toujours au rendez-vous et les nuages éternellement absents. Bientôt midi et la chaleur atteindrait son paroxysme. Arthur en était dépité rien qu'à l'idée. Mais, bien sûr, il préférait sortir que de rester dans son minable hôtel. Quand il pensait au fait que son frère passait sûrement ses nuits à la scierie ou bien dans les jupes de quelques femmes, cela l'irrita encore plus. Lui devait se coltiner une petite chambre étouffante et sans aucun style décoratif. Encore quelque chose qui le mit en rogne.

L'anglais accorda de nouveau son attention à son journal qu'il tenait en main. Un bon atout pour améliorer son français et aussi pour s'occuper l'esprit. Mais aucun article ne l'intéressait réellement. Un gouvernement voulant assainir les secteurs économiques sociaux et budgétaires, des personnes mortes pendant la chute d'un quadrimoteur ou bien une réunion entre l'URSS et les Occidentaux. Un menu qui n'était pas à son goût. Mais il s'obligea à cultiver son esprit. Les jambes croisées, une veste sur ses genoux et une tasse de thé refroidissant petit à petit à quelques centimètres de lui, le voilà maintenant plongeait dans une longue, enrichissante et... passionnante... lecture...

Mais malheureusement, ses yeux verts ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se détourner de l'écriture grasse et assommante de l'hebdomadaire. Arthur fut distrait par le chant des deux oiseaux en face de lui. Leurs ailes battaient harmonieusement et elles divaguèrent un peu plus chaque minute. Ils dépassèrent l'accordéoniste, les jeunes enfants jouant aux billes, le trottoir parsemé de pierres, les demoiselles flânant à vélo et à présent les pots de fleurs disposés par terre. Un des deux laissa l'autre pour se poser contre une charrette en bois. Dedans y était installé, dans un parfait bazar organisé, des grands comme des petits pots de fleurs. Il y avait des bouquets un peu plus imposants, mais ce qui attira l'œil de l'anglais fut le nombre impressionnant de roses rouges. La rosée du matin fit briller leurs pétales et les gouttes d'eau dévalèrent encore leurs robes écarlates.

Puis dans l'ombre de celles-ci, deux silhouettes se dessinaient. Elles étaient accoudées contre la charrette. Il y avait une jeune femme avec de longs et beaux cheveux brun attachés en chignon. Son nez était fin et ses yeux d'un bleu enivrant. Une rose rouge pendait au coin de son oreille pendant qu'elle finissant d'installer les derniers pots de fleurs dans sa charrette, le sourire aux lèvres. Et à sa droite, un grand garçon blond lui faisait la discussion, le regard malicieux.

Blond, traits fins et bretelles détachés.

À vrai dire, l'anglais s'attendait à le revoir réapparaître un jour ou l'autre. C'était tout de même " chez lui ", ici. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus le temps s'écoulait et plus Arthur se demandait pourquoi il venait ici si souvent. Et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il obtint sa réponse.

Ses doigts, aujourd'hui propres, vaguaient et faisaient danser l'air entre eux. À chaque mouvement de ses lèvres, la jeune femme se mit à rire en levant ses yeux. Il tournait autour de la charrette, traînait du pied et même, quelques fois, accourait vers elle pour l'aider à transporter sa marchandise. Il semblait à l'aise ici, complètement dans son élément. Ses cheveux étaient encore une fois sommairement attachés et suspendus dans les airs grâce à deux fins pinceaux.

Arthur repensa immédiatement au tableau qu'il avait acheté il y avait maintenant quelques semaines. La pauvre demoiselle resta malheureusement terrée au fond de sa chambre, entre une immense armoire en bois et un fauteuil rouge. Il n'y avait pas plus prêté attention depuis, ce qui le rendit légèrement coupable, il ne savait pourquoi. L'anglais se rappela alors du seul conseil que le peintre lui avait donné :

"Essayez de ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle".

Amoureux.

Le voyant rire avec cette demoiselle, Arthur le trouva de plus en plus ridicule. Il ne connaissait encore rien de ce peintre, mais le peu qu'il savait l'agaçait déjà. Son petit monde ne devait tourner qu'autour de vulgaires flâneries avec de jolies filles et de vulgaires dessins illustrant le corps de celles-ci. Comment pouvait-il parler d'amour alors que lui-même ne devait même pas en comprendre le sens. Arthur ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, mais en voyant le français retoucher les plis du vêtement de la jeune vendeuse, sa haine grandit petit à petit.

Et elle s'évapora soudainement quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

Pendant un millième de seconde, ses yeux s'agrandissaient légèrement, avant de se tournaient vers l'hebdomadaire. Arthur ravala sa salive essayant de se faire discret sous la fumée de sa tasse de thé et les grandes feuilles grises du journal. Il se sentit légèrement honteux et déstabilisé. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'épier les gens comme ça et de penser de telles choses à leur propos. Arthur était quelqu'un d'intelligent et de distingué. Un véritable gentleman et non pas un homme sans bonnes manières.

L'anglais passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux avant de racler sa gorge et de se repositionner sur sa chaise. L'article sur l'accident du quadrimoteur devint soudainement beaucoup plus intéressant qu'au paravent. En arrivant à la huitième ligne, le jeune homme se promit de quitter l'endroit beaucoup plus tôt aujourd'hui.

Mais un bruit plus strident et proche de lui le tira à nouveau de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux devant lui et fut pris de court en voyant le jeune français tirer une chaise et s'assoir à ses côtés. Il souriait légèrement, comme à son habitude. De plus près, Arthur contempla à nouveau son menton légèrement poilu et ses yeux bleus.

\- Comme on se retrouve.

L'anglais plissa ses yeux en serrant sa mâchoire. Il n'aimait définitivement pas la façon qu'avait le peintre à prendre si facilement son aise. Ses deux bras étaient déjà sur la table et beaucoup trop proches de sa tasse de thé.

\- Que faites-vous ? Demanda doucement Arthur en restant méfiant.

Le français souriait franchement, en lâchant un bref ricanement, ce qui forma quelques plis au coin de ses yeux. Par rapport à la dernière fois, il était beaucoup plus propre sur lui. Sa chemise devenue bleue et son pantalon à pinces noir. La seule chose qui restait identique était bien son air toujours aimable et en même temps si agaçant.

\- Je me détends, comme vous. Je n'ai pas le droit ?

Il rigola ironiquement en faisant un bref signe à un serveur. Vu leurs regards entendus, Arthur devina qu'il devait être un habitué à ce genre d'endroit. Rien d'étonnant pour lui.

Le jeune anglais souffla doucement en reposant son journal en face de lui. Il devait s'avouer vaincu : aucun article ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Il but son thé d'une traite, avant d'adresser un léger regard à son nouveau compagnon de table. Celui-ci remua quelques pièces aux creux de sa paume avant de toutes les balancer sur la table. Le bruit des pièces roulant entre elles percutèrent les oreilles d'Arthur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Vous êtes beaucoup trop méfiant, ma parole. Je paie cette tournée.

Le français s'affala contre sa chaise en remettant correctement sa poche arrière.

-Vous m'achetez mes toiles... et moi je vous paie à boire. C'est comme ça que ça marche ici.

L'anglais baissa ses yeux en rapprochant ses sourcils. Quelle drôle d'approche.

Drôle, mais tout de même aimable. En se remettant à apprécier le son de l'accordéon, il murmura :

\- C'est gentil.

\- Comment se porte ma chère ?

Arthur revit son triste regard et ses douces lèvres rouges peinées par l'ombre de sa chambre.

\- Bien, j'imagine.

Les passants continuèrent leur chemin autour de la terrasse. Les enfants avaient cessé leurs jeux et la charrette remplie de pots de fleurs s'éloigna petit à petit. Un léger et premier vent vint rafraîchir le visage des deux hommes dans un silence plaisant.

\- Je vous vois souvent ici. Reprit le peintre en se faisant servir un café.

Arthur fit une petite moue bizarre en haussant ses épaules. Il se sentit soudainement étrange face à cette révélation. Passait-il pour un paresseux qui n'avait rien à faire de ses journées ? De plus, il n'avait jamais aperçu le français, ce qui rendit la déclaration quelque peu gênante vis à vis de lui.

\- Mais vous ne vous attardez jamais sur ce qu'il y a autour. Votre journal doit vous paraître beaucoup plus intéressant qu'autre chose.

\- _I_ ... J'essaie d'occuper mon temps le plus possible.

\- Comme tout le monde ici.

Francis prit sa tasse de café entre ses doigts. Pendant qu'il prenait une gorgée, ses yeux ne pouvaient se détourner de l'anglais.

\- Donc ! Parlez-moi un peu de vous. Que fait un londonien ici, à Paris ? Demanda-t-il en reposant sa boisson.

Arthur prit quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Les affaires.

\- Quels affaires ?

\- ... Dans l'installation artisanale de bois. Mais... en ce moment c'est plus compliqué.

Francis haussa un sourcil.

\- Le bois... ?

\- Oui.

\- Quelle affaire !

Arthur fronça son nez en le regardant fixement.

\- Le préfet sait gérer les affaires quand elles sont bonnes.

\- Le préfet ? Impressionnant. Je ne savais pas qu'il était devenu un traitre pour travailler avec... les anglais.

\- Il faut vous en prendre à vous-même. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si les scieries anglaises sont meilleures que celles françaises.

Le blond afficha un sourire en coin et se redressant légèrement.

\- Oh vous savez, je n'en sais trop rien. Avant, quand j'étais enfant, la scierie près de chez moi s'était soudainement mise à exporter du ciment. Mais je peux vous assurer que sur le coup, les allemands sont bien plus intelligents que vous.

Cette petite phrase réveilla la curiosité d'Arthur. Un petit silence s'installa.

Il ne voulait pas paraître indiscret mais le regard de Francis lui paraissait quelque peu intense.

\- Chez vous ?

\- Oui. Dans mon village.

Sa voix s'était adoucie et son ton était calme. Il avait dit ça d'une façon tellement délicate qu'Arthur oublia tous les reproches qu'il avait fait sur lui il y a plusieurs minutes.

\- Je... je pensais que vous aviez toujours été ici, à Paris.

Le blond hocha la tête en baissant ses yeux. Son sourire était subtil mais Arthur le remarqua rapidement.

\- Non. J'ai toujours été là-bas. Mais maintenant, je suis beaucoup trop loin pour y retourner.

L'anglais pensa qu'il était allé un peu trop loin, comme s'il avait forcé son nouvel ami à tout avouer. Il se sentit légèrement gêné et tapota du doigt son journal sans réel but.

\- ... Mais Paris est formidable, vous ne trouvez pas ? Reprit Francis.

\- Oui. C'est... différent, mais formidable.

Arthur bougea ses sourcils en regardant autour. La ville était grande, belle, merveilleuse et splendide. Mais malgré ça, il eut l'impression de ne jamais vraiment profiter de cette beauté. Le seul endroit où l'anglais pouvait admirer tout cette splendeur c'était bien ici, à Montmartre. Autrement, il suffoquait sous le poids du travail et les exigences de son frère.

\- J'ai la douce impression que vous avez besoin d'un guide touriste. Je me trompe ?

Arthur replongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Oh ?

\- Oui et je me porte volontaire.

Son sourire refît apparition.

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

\- Mais loin de là ! Je vous le propose...

Le jeune anglophone voulait rester restreint. Il était vrai que sa proposition surprenait, mais, le blond s'y soumettait par politesse. Il est certain qu'il oublierait très vite.

\- Si ça vous fait tant plaisir.

Le français cligna doucement des yeux en arrangeant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Effectivement, il est vrai que quelque fois, il pouvait paraître trop entreprenant ou bien il avait la manie d'agir de façon déplacée. Mais malheureusement et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il était comme ça.

\- Moi c'est Francis.

Arthur ne laissa aucune émotion particulière apparaître sur son visage mais il mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

\- ... Arthur.

Francis fronça ses sourcils, incrédule.

\- Pardon ?

L'anglais souffla intérieurement en détournant son regard. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point son accent était audible. Il savait très bien que le " t " et le " h " ne se prononçaient pas de la même façon, surtout dans son prénom. À la suite, il ferait probablement beaucoup plus attention en le prononçant.

Il reprit la parole en réduisant son prénom d'une façon plus... "française", agacé.

Francis ricana doucement mais toujours avec tendresse.

\- Enchanté alors Arthur.

Le prénommé fit un petit mouvement de tête en acquiesçant.


	3. Rain Song

** _WASTELAND_ **

* * *

_\- CHAPITRE 3 -_

**Rain Song**

* * *

Arthur laissa le haut de son crâne se poser contre la vitre et le moteur de la voiture résonnait contre ses oreilles. Au coin de l'œil, il observa les silhouettes des parisiens se confondre entre les commerces et les grands arbres. Le ciel était gris et aucun rayon de soleil ne furent son apparition depuis le début de la journée.

Arthur se sentit lourd, comme le temps. Il souffla en laissant ses paupières s'abaisser. Ses mains étaient moites, son costume froissé et son teint bien plus pâle que d'habitude. L'anglais dormait, même un peu trop c'est temps-ci. Il travaillait aussi énormément et ne pouvait plus consacrer son temps libre à ne rien faire. Son frère devenait envahissant, agaçant et quelque fois beaucoup trop autoritaire. Ses journées ne consistaient qu'à travailler et à roupiller quand l'ennui devenait insupportable. Non pas que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais elles avaient soudainement disparu que l'anglais se mit en tête de ne plus jamais les adopter.

\- Arthur. Tu ne devrais pas faire ce genre de tête. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils prennent peur en te voyant.

La voix grave de son frère lui remit les idées en place. Imposante, forte et résonnante comme un réveil.

Allistair avait raison, même si cela l'agaçait. Les potentiels clients ne voudraient jamais faire affaire avec un homme ayant son humeur. Il se redressa en fixant devant lui. Les grandes places de la ville étaient pratiquement vides et, étonnement, aucun parisiens ne semblaient enjoués. Ils étaient tous silencieux, neutres et presque grognons avec leur cigarette entre les doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fatigue comme ça, hein ? Le travail... Une demoiselle ?

Arthur crispa son visage en tournant son attention vers son grand frère.  
Celui-ci, l'ayant remarqué, sourit ironiquement en passant son coude à travers la fenêtre.

\- Ah j'peux comprendre. Les françaises... qu'elles phénomènes.

\- Arrête.

\- Rester fidèle et toute ces conneries, c'est bien trop dur pour nous.

Son rire se mêla au silence. Un silence si imposant qu'il réussit à quitter la voiture et à se faufiler entre les rues sombres et étroites de Paris. Le paysage était devenu aussi sinistre qu'un cimetière. Le soleil, la chaleur et les sourires de Montmartre paraissaient bien loin maintenant.

Arthur se sentit partir à nouveau. Il n'avait pas spécialement sommeil, mais ça lui paraissait tellement évident et essentiel de dormir. Ses paupières se fermèrent et le moteur devenu une douce berceuse.

* * *

Arthur n'avait pas imaginé ses potentiels clients français si enthousiastes. Allistair avait le don de les mettre à l'aise. Il savait trouver les mots et les sujets de conversation idéales pour chaque personne. Arthur, lui, n'avait pas cette capacité de communication. Il se contenta d'écouter, de traduire, de grogner légèrement quand Allistair devenait trop égocentrique et de faire les comptes, comme il l'a toujours fait.

\- Mon frère aimerait boire quelque chose avec vous.  
Reprit l'anglais en s'adressant aux deux français.

L'un des deux alluma sa cigarette et acquit joyeusement. Des papiers et quelques contrats restaient indéfiniment sur la table, mais ça n'empêcha pas les trois hommes de quitter les lieux, joyeux de leur accord commun.

La salle de réunion était grande. Le peu de meubles qu'il y avait réussissaient tout de même à l'animer. La grande armoire au fond paraissait neuve et le tapis installé au sol aussi. Arthur ne si connaissait pas en peinture, mais il appréciait tout de même ceux qui étaient accrochés devant lui.

Il finit d'arranger les papiers et la machine à écrire. Sa veste était maintenant posée contre sa sacoche et il attendit patiemment. L'anglais aurait aimé s'occuper les mains. Peut-être fumer, si il le faisait quotidiennement, ou bien boire quelque chose. Le goût du thé lui manquait.

Il était à présent devant la seule et grande fenêtre de la pièce. Il hésita à s'aventurer vers le petit balcon, mais il se retenu.

Les nuages s'étaient enfin dissipés mais toujours aucune trace du soleil. L'ombre jouait avec les voitures qui passaient, les galets gris disposaient le long de routes paraissaient fades et les silhouettes des Parisiens se furent de moins en moins nombreuses.

Entre elles, il aperçut trois qu'il connaissait assez bien. Son frère et les deux autres clients traversèrent la route pour rejoindre la terrasse du café qui était un peu plus loin, vers la seconde rue.

La seconde rue.

Quelle surprise. Arthur croyait être maudît ou quelque chose comme cela. Il crispa soudainement son visage. Il aurait aimé que ses yeux se posent sur autre chose mais voilà que son cerveau refusa de détourner son attention d'autre part. L'anglais détailla, comme il l'a toujours fait, le moindre détail.

Aujourd'hui, il était assis contre son tabouret en bois. Il n'était pas spécialement heureux ou enjoué, comme à son habitude. Il affichait juste un air neutre et quelque peu intense, comme si le mauvais temps avait déteint sur lui. Ses doigts étaient moins crasseux que d'habitude et son matériel, si imposant habituellement, paraissait minime. Presque inexistant.

Arthur sourit.

Ne pas le voir si sûr de lui, simple, presque monotone et avec un côté "sans défense" le fit sourire. Du haut de son immeuble, l'anglais pu l'observer à sa guise, sans qu'il ni s'y aperçoit. L'on était bien loin de _chez lui_ :  
de ses rues étroites, de ce bruit ambiant, de l'accordéon, des enfants et puis du soleil. D'un coup Arthur réalisa.

Ce temps pluvieux, ce silence imposant et ses visages si ternes, il connaissait. Arthur avait enfin trouvé un " _chez lui_ ", lui aussi. Alors il eut confiance.  
Et il sourit à n'en plus s'arrêter.

* * *

Une immense averse fut son apparition. Une averse si violente qu'elle se confondait avec la colère d'Arthur.

Allistair enchaînait les mauvais coups. Plus les jours passaient et plus son frère ne put s'empêcher de ne pas le détester. Il devenait tellement agaçant, égoïste et sans scrupule que l'anglais pouvait très bien passer huit jours sans avoir de ses nouvelles, que ça lui irait parfaitement. Qu'elle idée de le laisser prendre un verre avec deux parfaits inconnus sans rien attendre en retour ? Comme si après quelques minutes, Allistair allait revenir vers son cher petit frère, puis allait gentiment le raccompagner à l'hôtel comme le ferait un parfait grand frère.  
Arthur se maudit d'y avoir pensé.

Il dévala la rue, sa sacoche au-dessus de sa tête et le pied dans une flaque. Il ne s'attendait pas à, un jour, détester autant la pluie. Mais c'est comme si une boule de neige rempli de problèmes dévalée une pente sans s'arrêter et devenait de plus en plus grosse. Arthur ne savait pas s'il devait crier sa colère contre le monde entier... Ou bien contre son propre frère. C'est vrai ? Comment pouvait-il le laisser rentrer tout seul, sous cette pluie, dans une ville qui lui était pratiquement inconnu ? C'est sous cette réflexion que l'anglais se mit même à légèrement glisser contre une plaque d'égout. Dans un grognement, il traversa la route en abaissant sa sacoche.

La pluie faisait coller ses mèches de cheveux contre son front. Les gouttes glissèrent le long de ses joues pour ensuite se lover dans ses habits déjà trempés. Ses chaussettes n'étaient pas encore mouillées mais il se dit que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il fut seul pendant un moment.

Ses pas résonnaient contre les galets gris, les gouttes jouèrent un son mélodieux contre les tuyaux d'évacuation et l'odeur de cigarette réapparu pendant un instant.  
Au fond de la rue, entre deux poteaux, une camionnette se tenait elle aussi seule. Arthur avala sa salive. Le reconnaissait-il ? Il n'était pas sûr mais... Il voulait tout de même trouver un abri. Était-ce une bonne idée ? Ou bien la bonne camionnette ? Ses pas s'accéléraient vivement. Plus il s'approcha et plus il sut distinguer une fin fumée de tabac sortir du véhicule.

Un sifflement.  
Des longs doigts tapaient harmonieusement contre la portière. L'anglais osa passer sa tête vers la vitre ouverte.

\- Bonjour.

Un bonjour timide, sans réels ambitions particulières. Une simple formule de politesse, prononcée à la hâte.

Francis tourna sa tête vers la droite.  
Il n'y eu aucun sourire ou d'exclamation radieuse, mais plutôt un regard neutre qui suivit parfaitement ce bonjour hostile. Le blond jeta son mégot de cigarette par la fenêtre et se pencha côté passager. Arthur observa ses doigts se nouer autour de la poignée et ensuite poussé la portière très doucement. Il respira grandement et prit ce geste pour une invitation. Sans plus tard, son corps entier se lova parfaitement sur le siège droit. Il referma la portière, avec plus d'entrain.

\- Merci, je... j'étais pris de court. Je ne m'attendais pas à une pluie pareille.

Francis ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il laissa un instant les dernières sonorités des mots français prononcés à l'anglaise se balader tranquillement dans sa camionnette blanche. Ses mains étaient posées sur le volant et son regard se perdit un peu partout.

Arthur ne comprenait pas.  
Avait il mit le français mal à l'aise ? Ou bien était-ce lui qui était réellement gêné. Francis paraissait frustré. L'anglais se trouva idiot pour un instant et aussi mal honnête. Lui, qui il y a quelques heures, ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'épier du haut de son bâtiment. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'ils étaient autant amis pour rentrer à l'improviste dans un endroit qui lui est aussi intime comme ce véhicule ? Enfin, il l'imaginait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi d'un seul coup, son opinion datant de plusieurs minutes, pouvait contraster autant. Il ne savait pas.

\- Désolé.

\- Mais non, pas de quoi. Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici.

\- Moi aussi.

Arthur le pensait vraiment.

\- Tu es trempé.

Les yeux de Francis se posa sur son corps tout entier. Ils se baladaient et semblaient scruter les moindres détails. Une nouvelle sensation s'empara de lui. Arthur rougit, mais pas de honte ou de frustration.

Ce regard dur que le blond lui laissait, pour ensuite détailler sa silhouette qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui ne lui fit pas ressentir quelques choses qu'il connaissait tant comme la colère, le dégoût, ou la honte. Mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus mesquin. Ce sentiment fut apparition d'une manière si subtile, comme la tentation se laissant vaguer au grès des mouvement réguliers, droite gauche, pour ensuite se rouler en boule autour du fruit défendu.

\- Je vous l'ai dit. La pluie m'a surpris.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être rester à l'endroit où tu étais ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas. Mon frère... _he_...

Non, il n'était pas en colère ou n'avait pas honte. Il aimait ça.

Francis leva ensuite les yeux vers son visage. Quel teint pâle et sinistre. Ses yeux paraissaient gris, Arthur cru rêver. Mais le français ne paraissait pas triste ou fatigué. Peut être neutre... ou intense. L'anglais ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui.

\- La prochaine fois appel moi, je viendrais te chercher immédiatement.

Arthur sourit, par politesse.

Il ne connaissait pas encore le coin où il était, ni vraiment l'homme qui était assis à sa gauche. Peut-être un nouveau Francis, une nouvelle facette. Comme les bâtiments gris et les gouttes de pluies tombantes harmonieusement contre la vitre, son nouvel ami paraissait à des lustres de ce qu'il connaissait. Et étonnamment, loin du soleil et de son sourire, Arthur était un peu plus à l'aise.

Est-ce que sa compagnie le dérangeait ? Francis secoua la tête et sourit faiblement pour la première fois. Non, il se trouva ici depuis un moment et il n'aimait pas cela.

\- Tu n'as pas réussi à vendre aujourd'hui ?

\- Disons que je n'avais pas envie.  
Arthur se souvient de son air monotone devant une de ses œuvres. Peut-être essayait il simplement de peindre aujourd'hui en laissant le temps s'écouler. Au moins, lui, savait quoi faire de son temps libre.

Puis Francis souffla bruyamment. Il posa un instant son crane contre le volant en tapotant rapidement ses doigts. Le son qu'il produisait était bien plus sec et précipité que celui harmonieux que faisait la pluie. Arthur resta immobile en le dévisageant avec surprise et non mépris.

Le blond releva légèrement sa tête et regarda devant lui en semblant réfléchir pendant un moment.

\- Arthur tu...

L'Anglais continua de le regarder, pendu à ses lèvres.

\- ... Et si je te montré un nouvel endroit ?

\- Oui.

Il avait répondu si rapidement et sans hésitation. L'information n'était même pas encore arrivée à son cerveau qu'il savait intentionnellement qu'il ne pouvait refuser, n'importe la question.


End file.
